Please Come Back Penguin!
by Apex Soldier
Summary: Naruto misses Hinata... Hinata misses Naruto... She's off on a two month mission and Naruto's back home and lonely...


**Yo! New one shot just for my girl ^^...**

**I love her so much that she inspired me to write this and I thought I'd share it with everyone, including her...**

**I hope you like it Tenshi ^^...**

_**"Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire."  
***_**Francois de la Rouchefoucauld***

** I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the sixth time as he was lying down and staring up at the sky upon the top of his apartment complex.

Years have passed since he left to train with Jiraiya and Naruto was now at the age of seventeen. He still kept his orange and black jumpsuit but now he wore the white trench coat with flames at the bottom, similar to his father's coat.

His blue eyes watched as the stars started to brighten while the scarlet sun disappeared beyond the horizon. The crimson color tinting the sky faded away as indigo and black took over the sky.

Completely surrounded by darkness, Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He was lonely.

His hime was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for another month and a half. Sadly, they started going out a month before she left on her two month mission.

She told him she was going to miss him, that she loves him. He told her he was going to miss her, that he would always think about her every day.

He didn't believe that he'd miss her… at least, not this badly.

At first, he did miss her and missed the way she looked at him but his thoughts weren't completely consumed by her. Now, two weeks later, she was all that he could think about.

The way she looked at him with so much love, more than anyone had ever shown. The way she laughed at his lame, sometimes corny jokes and words.

Oh and her angelic laugh.

He would do anything just to hear it at least once more. Just thinking about it drove him insane.

Her lips were also another thing he missed about her. She always knew just how to make a spark appear whenever they kissed. And they were always soft and luscious that if he didn't know any better, Naruto would've guessed that her lips were made from the softest clouds.

The way her hands seemed to fit perfectly with his whenever they intertwined their hands. Her hands were more petite compared to his callous ones. For some reason, just holding her soft hands fascinated him and occasionally, he would lightly press his lips on them, making her blush and giggle at his actions.

He blinked as he saw a flash of light appear randomly on his nose. Focusing on his nose, he saw a small firefly moving around and flashing its light from time to time. Naruto smiled as the firefly got off his nose and flew to the other fireflies.

His smile slowly died down as he saw two particular fireflies fly around each other.

Naruto sat up and looked closely as the fireflies continued to circle each other, as if they were dancing together, oblivious of the others.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto muttered as all his focus was on the two dancing lightening bugs. His neutral stare at the bugs turned to a frown when one of the bugs flew away and disappeared in the darkness of the night. He watched the lonely bug as it lazily flew away, almost disheartened.

He groaned as he fell back on his back and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Hey Kid!" Naruto blinked as he came face to face with Gamakichi who was not surprisingly heavy.

"Gamakichi… get off me… you're not the small kid you used to be." Naruto breathed out and Gamakichi chuckled before getting off him.

"Right." Naruto rubbed his stomach as he lightly glared at Gamakichi.

"What is it now? I already gave you your treat for giving my letter to Hinata-chan." Gamakichi nodded and rolled out his tongue, revealing a rolled up scroll. "Hmm?"

Naruto grabbed the scroll and smiled when he saw his name written on it. By the looks of it, it was Hinata's handwriting. Naruto looked up confusingly as he saw Gamakichi laughing while rolling on his side. He sweat dropped; laughing frogs rolling on their sides was a very odd sight indeed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked and it took a couple of minutes for Gamakichi to stop laughing, or at least, uncontrollably.

"The thing is kid, when you realized who wrote that message to you, you started to smile. And it wasn't a regular smile; it was a special one, if you know what I mean." Naruto blushed and Gamakichi laughed again.

"Whatever." Naruto retorted as he sat down and opened the scroll to see neatly written words.

_Naruto-kun,_

_I love you and I miss you. Every day I encounter something that reminds me of you. Like this one time my team and I entered a small town. _

_We were taking a break from our travels and checked into a hotel. This sweet little girl – probably no older than five – was crying and I asked her what was wrong. She told me she didn't have colors to color her coloring book. (Try saying that really fast)_

Naruto paused to laugh at that and then he tried it. It wasn't that hard but it was still fun. Clearing his throat and ignoring Gamakichi's odd stare, he continued reading.

_Anyway, I took her to a store and bought her some crayons. She asked me in which room I was sleeping in and after telling her, she ran off. She was a bit odd but she was still cute. It kind of reminded me of you._

Naruto knew by this point, Hinata was probably blushing. He laughed again and a mental image of Hinata blushing while writing this entered his mind. He wondered if she was in her pajamas when she wrote this.

He shook his head of perverted thoughts as a blush colored his tan cheeks.

_Later that day when I was getting ready for bed, I heard a knock come from my door. I opened it and saw the small girl smiling up at me with her hands behind her back. She then gave me a piece of paper and ran off, yelling 'good night'._

_I replied with a 'good night' of my own and then entered my room and locked my door. I looked at the paper and smiled when I saw a colored penguin waving while standing in the snow._

_It reminded me of you because… because you're my penguin._

_I remember that picture you made me, the one with the __two people talking. One says to the other, "Did you know that when a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives...?" and the other responds, "…Be my penguin...?"._

_I still have it, I'm actually looking at it right now._

_I miss you, my penguin.  
Hinata._

Naruto smiled fondly at the paper and rolled it up again. Going into his house, Naruto noticed that Gamakichi hadn't followed him, he was kind of glad. He searched his room for an empty scroll and a pen. After gathering the stuff he needed, he sat down and began to write.

After twenty minutes and satisfied with what he wrote, Naruto stood and jumped to his roof where he saw Gamakichi sleeping with a snot bubble. With a lazy poke, Naruto woke Gamakichi and he started to mutter.

"Wake up Gamakichi, I need you to deliver this to Hinata-chan." Gamakichi saluted and ate the scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and sat down before looking at the sky again.

Soon, he lay back down and was taken by the siren of sleep with his mind occupied by thoughts of his love.

**[*.*.*.*]**

Hinata smiled as she once again read the last scroll Naruto sent her that told her of his day. She rolled it up and giggled as she put it in her bag.

She jumped when Gamakichi appeared and yawned. His long tongue rolled out of his mouth and produced a scroll.

"Here, I'll see you in the morning Hinata." Gamakichi said and without another sound, disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

Smiling at receiving another scroll so quickly, Hinata opened it and started to read it.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I really miss you too.__ I really miss my penguin too. It's really lonely here in Konoha without you. I miss hearing you say my name and hearing you giggle. I miss the way you say my name and the kisses you gave me. I miss looking into your eyes and holding you in my arms. I miss your __home cooked ramen__… Sorry, I shouldn't be thinking about food right now._

_Maybe when you come back, we could *watch a movie*, sounds good huh?_

_You know I'm not really good with words so I'll just say one last thing._

_I miss you too and I love you with all my heart._

_Wish you were here and hope you come home soon,  
Naruto._

Hinata hugged the scroll and started to read it over again only to be told by Kurenai to go to sleep.

Giggling as she got into her sleeping bag, Hinata kept the scroll close and brushed away her long indigo hair.

'_I promise I'll come home soon Naruto-kun. Just wait for me.'_

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it Tenshi...**

**From your Hentai-kun to my Pervy-chan ^^;...**

**I swear if anyone that isn't my girl calls me that, I'll send Naruto and Hinata after you... I'm serious...**

**By the way, the phrase in the astericks is a message for you tenshi...**

**Hahaha anyway, hope everyone liked it... This is actually the situation I'm in... ****I'm here at home while my tenshi is out of state, basically on the other side of the US... I miss her so much!**

**She is my inspiration and my love...**

**I love you Tenshi!**


End file.
